Grown with Love
by theL3monTart
Summary: After getting defeated once again, Poison Ivy realizes that Robin is helping Batman a lot more than she had thought. So she decides to get her own sidekick and unintentionally comes across one. One thats crazily obsessed with Robin! Idea is GGCharms! :D on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! Original idea is from GGCharms! :D I found it interesting and decided to have a go at writing it! Hope you guys like it! **

**Please read and review, Thanks! **

**I do not own young justice.. hurts everytime I say that :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City Green House 12.15am<strong>

Poison Ivy stood poised and proud atop a plant root feeling quite satisfied after having torn down a nuclear wastage building near the North side of Gotham. The very building that had been dumping excess chemicals in a nearby forests, polluting the surrounding vegetation.

Sure, a few people had gotten hurt and a couple of nearby shops and stalls were destroyed in the process, but they deserved it, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Ivy was thrown backwards off her perch from an explosion that had erupted from her feet. She landed hard on her back and butt, hissing in pain.

A couple of batarang's flew her way from somewhere in the shadows but she ordered her 'babies' to wrap around her to shield her from the attack. Ivy spotted some movement from a corner, sending a vine out through a hole in her shield and wrapped it around the figure's waist and arms preventing it from moving. As she brought her captive closer to the light, she found it to be none other than Batman, who let out a gruff as he struggled against his restraints that seemed to tighten the more he resisted, making it harder to breathe.

"Well well looked at what I've caught." She smiled seductively as she approached her captive and stroked her hand upon his cheek. "Now what do I have the honour of having such a fine man with me tonight? Looking for a date?"

"You know why I'm here Ivy." He managed to grunt out, his voice lined with steel with Batglare on at full force.

Ivy twitched slightly under his gaze. "They deserved it!" She snapped him. "And for just trying to hurting me, you're about to get punished as well."

Ivy leaned in closer and was about to intoxicate Batman with her toxic breath, when something fast flew at her. Instinctively, she jumped back in surprise to avoid the flying object, only for it to miss her completely and instead made a clean cut through the vines that held the Dark Knight.

Batman dropped to the ground and jumped backwards creating some distance between himself and the plant woman.

A creepy cackle resounded throughout the room as Robin, boy wonder, swooped in from the shadows above the scaffolding and landed silently right beside his mentor. Ivy glared at the dynamic duo with annoyance and fury as she sent waves of roots and vines towards the two heroes.

Batman and Robin both swiftly jumped out of the way, and began hurling Batarangs and birdarangs at the mutated vegetation attacking them.

"No! Not my babies!" Ivy screamed as she watched her beautiful plants burn, freeze and slice into pieces before her eyes. She dropped down to her knees and hugged them closely before staring sinisterly at the dark knight and his young protege.

"How dare you.. You'll pay for this.." she snarled at them.

"Had no idea those plants were for sale." Robin smirked at the green villain, making her even angrier than before. As Ivy let out a scream, a giant read flower grew from the ground and released spore like gas, that began fill the room.

Batman and Robin both quickly put on their gas masks and stood ready in their attack positions as they waited for the brown gas to dissipate. However, when it finally cleared up they found that both Ivy and the flower from before had both seem to vanish into thin air. Only leaving behind a large pile of earth on the green house floor.

"Guess she got away again." Robin sighed, a little disappointed at her escape. He hoped there had been a little more of a fight.

"Not for long." The Dark Knight replied as he turned and made his way back to the Batmobile. Robin followed close behind, pleading at his father that they go on patrol next. After all, the night was still young.

**Gotham Central Park 12.45am**

The ground began to shake and unearth, as a large flower seemed to bloom majestically near a nearby fountain in the deserted Gotham park. The flower petals slowly opened, revealing a distraught Poison Ivy who stormed out of the flower obviously upset at what had just taken place.

"How is it that I've been getting defeated so easily these past few years!" She shouted as she sat hard on the fountain's edge. "Am I losing shape?" She wondered, staring at her reflection in the water.

"No it can't be. If anything I've surely gotten stronger. Especially after that time with the Injustice league. But why.." Then, suddenly it hit her.

All her problems, her easy defeats and losses only started occurring around 4 years ago. 4 years ago when Batman.. was by himself.

"The bird!" she spoke aloud. "That little brat is the cause of all this! Like just now. If he hadn't shown up, I'd have Batman wrapped up obeying my every wish and command. I have to think of a way to get back at him. Show him what its really like to do an adult's job."

Ivy sat there for a while, left to her thoughts when she suddenly thought of a brilliant idea.

"Hmmm.." she murmured, lifting one of her legs and placed it across the other rather seductively. "Kidnapping the boy blunder would be soo boring, and its been done oh so many times already. So maybe.. maybe I should get a _sidekick_ too." She smiled to herself. "Now that's a plan."

* * *

><p>I write short chapters.. so sue me -A-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Sorry for the confusion earlier, but there is no OC in this story. Sorry about that :P**

**I shall say it again, the idea is all GGCharms's but the writing is mine :) Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! The more I get the more faster I update! (no promises though :X)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Central Park 11pm<strong>

After a well rested night and day of planning and scheming, Ivy set out to accomplish her first course of action. Finding an appropriate human as a sidekick. Or metahuman, she didn't really care as long as she found one who would listen to her every order without complaints.

Ivy stretched out of the tree she was hiding in and began weaving a long over coat of dark green leaves that she wrapped around herself. Hoping it would help conceal her identity and avoid unnecessary attention. Though, a green skinned plant woman walking around the streets of Gotham at night was not one of the weirdest things the city has ever seen.

Ivy began her search walking through alleyways and back corridors, which were mostly dark and dirty. She walked by dozens of homeless people who glared at her curiously as she waded her way through them. She didn't think she'd find anyone to her liking.

Somewhere along the way though, a gang of guys approached her asking if she wanted to go "Have some fun". Ivy just brushed them off and ignored them at first, but when they kept pestering her, she let her babies have their way with them. As she turned the corner, she could her their gasps and shouts of pain and smiled as she watched her plants swipe at the men. Some even smashed them against the wall, knocking them unconscious.

Ivy eventually found herself in an old run down part of Gotham, home to some of Gotham's worst citizens. She could her glass breaking and screams and shouts coming from several houses. She swore she even heard a gunshot a few blocks down the road.

Another reason why she chose her plants over humans. They were just pitiful, selfish creatures who taught only of themselves and never of others.

Then Ivy moved on to a more well known part of Gotham, this time home to some of Gotham's riches. The houses that lined the pathways were 2 stories or more, and were decorated by expensive looking gates and garden ornaments.

The villainess stopped walking when she heard several squeals sound from a house nearby. Her curiosity took over her as she moved in closer to take a peek, peering through one of the many windows. In the room she was looking in, sat 3 teenage girls surrounded by dozens of magazines. The smell of nail polish carried to the outside of the house causing Ivy to cringed inwardly. The girls were laughing and talking rather loudly, Ivy listening in to their conversation.

"Omigod! Isn't Taylor Lautner soo cute?" she heard one say. "I know right?" answered the other. "But I'm totally team Edward!" they giggled around playfully.

Ivy started getting annoyed, realizing she was just wasting her time and pulled away for her position beside the window. But then, she managed to hear a name she wasn't suspecting.

"Robin." She turned back to the window and watched as the two girls from earlier stared confused at the third teen who had just spoken.

"What are you talking about?" a girl asked.

"You guys have got to know Robin! He's like, only the coolest superhero ever!" the third girl practically screamed while jumping around the room.

"Oh no, not this again." The other sighed. "He's just a sidekick.."

"What! Batman would be dead if Robin wasn't around to save his butt all the time! And he has such a hot body! If only I knew who he really was! I'd follow him around all day and do whatever it'd take for him to notice me!"

A light bulb lit up in Ivy's head as she continued to watch the girl, ranting on about a certain boy wonder.

"He's such a loser." The first girl spoke again, followed by the second. "Yeah, total dweeb."

Ivy noticed the Robin obsessed girl clench her first and stand up abruptly, lifting her arm and pointing towards the door.

"Get out then!" she yelled "I will not accept Robin hater's in my house!"

The two girls looked taken aback at first from the other girl's sudden outburst, but then stood up themselves, picked up their stuff and slowly walked towards the door. All the while rolling their eyes and sending disgusted faces at the crazed fangirl.

When they finally left the house, the outraged girl slammed the door and ran into another room slamming that door as well.

Ivy crept to the other side of the house, wanting to see more of this girl, glancing through another window now displaying a different room. The sight she saw creeped her out a bit.

There, sitting in the middle of a dark room sat the girl from earlier. Two candles, which were lit beside her, provided the only source of light, as she marveled at her beautiful collection in front of her. Up on her wall where hundreds of pictures and news articles, all of Robin. Some dated back even to when he had just started as Batman's sidekick up to yesterday's news. Robin plushies, comics, mugs, shirts and many other Robin themed items lay near her on the floor. The girl stroked her finger along the wall, while holding onto her Robin doll. She pressed her lips against a few of the photos, and giggled creepily to herself.

Ivy's mouth stretched into a smile as she observed this strange girl talking and whispering to herself. She found this human interesting, and ever more so because of a certain obsession the other had adopted. And Ivy knew this was it. She had found her sidekick. Only thing left to do now was to convince the girl to join her, and she already knew exactly how she was going to do it.

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing! You guys are awesome!<p>

Btw, I do realise they isn't much of YJ in this chapter! But I assure you they'll be there in the next one. Also, I'll be taking down the time and place things (Gotham Docks, 12am) those. Cos I don't really like to use them :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating anything lately.. I've just been so busy :( I hope I'll have more time to write more (Crossing fingers) cause I hate keeping you guys waiting. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite and story alert! **

**P.S I don't own DC comics or anything great.. sniff**

* * *

><p>Poison Ivy watched the Robin obsessed girl for a few more minutes, before using her plants to open the bedroom window. A strong breeze blew in, alerting the blond teen that whipped her head around at the sudden gust of wind. Ivy sat with one leg crossed neatly over the other on the windowsill and took note of the teen's expression, which was not one of terror or fear but rather one of definite surprise.<p>

"Poison Ivy?" the teen asked curiously, still clutching to the Robin doll in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Icy chuckled, "I see you've heard of me."

"Well, duh." The girl rolled her eyes. "I DO live in Gotham you know. Plus, my dad has talked about you before."

Now it was Poison Ivy's turn to be surprised. "Your dad?"

"Yeah, Killer Moth. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's not really a big time villain like you or the Joker, but he still gets around. Anyways, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Ivy smiled to herself. 'Killer Moth's daughter? Never knew he had a kid. Though, this could turn out better than I thought.'

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm having trouble with a certain 'bird' lately if you know what I mean." She pointed at the mountain of pictures behind the girl. The teen's eyes immediately brightened up.

"You mean you've fought with Robin recently? Super lucky! I mean, my dad does comes across him every now and then but just refuses to tell me any of the juicy details! Guess he just gets knocked out before any of the real cool stuff happens." they girl sighed.

"Well my dear, what would you do if I told you you could meet him?" Ivy smirked, watching the girl's eyes widened.

"You mean.. Meet ROBIN? Are you serious? You can't be! Omigod! I'd do anything!" The fan girl jumped around her room and squealed, holding her Robin doll tighter in her arms.

"Well, I know you're Killer Moths kid and all, but I'm in need of a sidekick. Are you interested?"

The girl stopped and thought about it for a second. "What's the catch?"

"Commit crime with me, listen to everything I say, and fight the dynamic duo. And to make it worth your while, if everything goes the way I want it to... I'll let you_ keep_ him."

The girl took about 2 seconds before making her choice. The creepy smile stretched across her face imitated Ivy's. "I'm in."

3333333333

Dick visibly shivered as he reached into his locker to grab his textbooks.

"What's wrong Dick?" asked his best friend, Barbara Gordon.

Dick turned to look behind him and watched as a tall, blond girl passed by him and Barbara. The girl was holding her books in her arms and was busy chatting loudly to her friends beside her. After she passed the corner Dick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey Babs, do you know who was that girl who just passed by?" Dick asked her. Barbara gave him a confused look, but answered anyway.

"Her names Kathryn Walker, otherwise known as Kitten. Why'd you ask?"

"Well to tell you the truth.. I get this weird vibe off her. For some reason, I shiver whenever she's close by and just can't explain why." he frowned, rubbing his chin in confusion.

Barbara just shrugged. "Who knows. A lot of the guys find her weird too. I heard she's a MAJOR Robin fan. Like, obsessed almost."

"Hmm.. I see." was all Dick answered, though what Barbara just said did make sense. Him being the Robin and all. Great, now he'd have to be extra careful with his secret identity. He grabbed the rest of his books and closed his locker, walking with Barbara the rest of the way to his next class.

* * *

><p>Hoped you guys liked it! btw, I need a super villain name for Kitten. Any suggestions? :3<p>

Special thanks to Lillianna Rider for suggesting the crazy fangirl to be Kitten from Teen Titans! :D


End file.
